


Especially You

by waywardwritings



Series: Prompts from Tumblr (Merlin edition) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Darkest Hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings
Summary: Lancelot doesn't die, but Arthur doesn't like that he nearly lost his dearest knight.
Relationships: Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Prompts from Tumblr (Merlin edition) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940365
Kudos: 20





	Especially You

Arthur slams the door behind Lancelot and himself and begins to yell. “What were you thinking!” 

Lancelot remains silent believing that it would be best if he let Arthur’s anger blow over. “You could have died!”

“So?” That probably wasn’t the best thing to say Lancelot realises.

Arthur goes red in the face anger and sputters trying to formulate an answer. “What I mean is, you are the future King and it’s my duty as a knight to lay down my life for you if it comes down to it.” Lancelot explains calmly. 

Arthur looks heartbroken. “I don’t want anyone to die for me.” Especially you left unsaid. 

“I know but you are too important to just… die.” Lancelot feels lost.

He doesn’t understand why this is a big deal to Arthur now, many knights have died for him before.

“It doesn’t mean you have too.” Arthur emphasises the you. 

“You are my friend Arthur, I would die for you gladly King or not.” Lancelot states with concern lacing his voice as he slowly approaches Arthur, wanting to embrace him but holding back.

“You’re my friend too Lance and I… I don’t… I couldn’t bear to lose you.” Arthur stutters, eyes were glassy from the tears welling up. 

Lancelot naturally tries to approach to console Arthur but he turns away. Leaving Lancelot devastated and getting frustrated. “I wouldn’t be doing what I do if I didn’t love you.” He says desperately. 

It only just occurs to Lancelot that he let slip that he loves Arthur. He looks to the door, but before he has the chance to apologise he is met with Arthur’s mouth on his and arms round him sealing him in a death grip. He didn’t react for a moment and soon he wraps his arms around Arthur tightly. The kiss deepened and Lancelot felt as though his heart had skipped multiple beats. Lancelot places a hand on Arthur’s cheek stroking it softly while his other hand is on Arthur’s hip keeping them close together. Arthur pulls away blushing and resting his forehead on Lancelot’s, he looks vulnerable as he speaks. “Don’t try to sacrifice yourself for me again okay.”

“Okay.”


End file.
